Dinocoaster
is the 1st episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze and Zeg are in line to ride the new dinosaur rollercoaster at the carnival, but when Zeg loses his ticket, Blaze helps him track it down. Elsewhere, Crusher tries to dig his way to the front of a line for the bouncy house, but ends up in various carnival games instead. Synopsis At the amusement park, Blaze and AJ greet the viewer and explain they're riding the rides. After they get off the spinning tire ride, they wonder what to ride on next when they run into Zeg at the bouncy house. When they ask him to ride with them, Zeg excitedly decides to ride the new Dinocoaster, which none of them have ridden before since it has recently opened. Upon getting on line, AJ discovers that to ride the Dinocoaster, they need a special ticket. Luckily, Zeg shows them the ticket they need, and it's a special ticket that lets them all ride the coaster. A kid truck then spots the coaster but loses his ball while doing such, so Zeg puts the ticket down to retrieve it for him. After returning the kid truck his ball, Zeg is about to get his ticket and head back with Blaze to ride the Dinocoaster when a big wind suddenly carries it away, much to his disappointment. Blaze and AJ cheer him up and promise to help him retrieve it, and they set off while singing Ready For Takeoff. Blaze and Zeg chase the ticket as it lands on a passing train carrying piñatas. Following it into a tunnel, one giant piñata falls off and blocks the exit, and it's so big that Zeg can't move it. Blaze learns that piñatas are made to break apart, so the only way they can get rid of it is with a really big collision -- when two or more things smash into each other. Blaze and Zeg manage to make a collision that's big enough with help from the viewer, which breaks the pinata as they make it out. They continue chasing the ticket as they sing a collision song. Meanwhile, back at the amusement park, Crusher and Pickle are waiting in line for the bounce house which is increasingly long. Crusher is impatient, so Pickle tries to get him to sing a waiting song with him. Crusher decides sneak to the front of the line by tunneling, but instead he ends up in the water squirting game which gets him soaked. The ticket continues flying through town until it gets to the construction site, and it accidentally causes one of the worker trucks to activate a crane which knocks down a huge wall of boxes, trapping some of the trucks as well as Zeg and Blaze. The box is so strong that Blaze can't push it, so they need a big collision to get out. Transforming into an impact hammer, Blaze bashes his way out of the box, but Zeg and the workers are still trapped. Blaze finds the boxes they're in with the viewer's help and he and Zeg find the ticket and go on. Back at the amusement park, the line has gotten a bit shorter and Pickle invites Crusher to play I Spy as they wait. Crusher refuses and tries tunneling to the front of the line again, but he accidentally ends up in the ball toss game much to his discomfort. Blaze and Zeg pursue the ticket as it comes to the pie factory, and lands on a conveyor belt. Zeg tries to follow after the ticket, but is stopped by a machine firing berries at him. Blaze knows a way to get past them; they can make collisions and whack them away with rolling pins. They ride through, only to find out that sometimes a berry blaster appears on Blaze's side, and sometimes on Zeg's side. Blaze and Zeg succeed with help from the viewer. Making it into the kitchen on the other side, Zeg sees the ticket land in a pie which is headed right toward an oven to be baked. Realizing it's their last chance, Blaze unleashes his Blazing Speed and grabs the ticket just in time. He and Zeg return to the amusement park and they finally ride the Dinocoaster. In the last scene, Crusher and Pickle are almost at the front of the line, and there's one truck ahead of them. However, Crusher chooses not to wait anymore and tries digging to the front one last time, but instead he ends up in the tomato toss game and gets splattered much to his disgust, leaving Pickle to bounce in the bouncy house himself. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept